


Green Lantern Tim Drake

by Hulaking



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick Grayson Tries to Be a Good Older Sibling, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Green Lantern Tim Drake, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Protective Dick Grayson, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulaking/pseuds/Hulaking
Summary: Tim was dreading having to go to the manor.  Ever since his Red Robin days had started he’d always avoided it, seeing as he couldn’t feel like it was his home anymore.  He didn’t wanna have to feel unsafe at all times, having to avoid the judgement and the murder attempts.  He didn’t want to have to watch as Dick just sat there letting the demon torment him without saying a word.  Tim supposed that must mean what he was saying was true, after all Dick had kicked him out from Robin and he thought it was pretty clear he was unwanted as Tim, only good for what he could help with during the nightlife.or, after a lot of family stress Tim overcomes them and is greeted with a Green Lantern ring
Relationships: Tim Drake & Everyone
Comments: 25
Kudos: 183





	Green Lantern Tim Drake

Chapter 1

Tim breathed in, taking in the harsh Gotham air. He had been away with the Titans, namely Cassie, Kon, Bart, and Raven, and although he loves his friends he was happy to be home. Gotham has a way of attaching you to it, because although it was harsh and filled with crime, none of its residents could ever leave. Tim jumped off the building he was perched in feeling the wind hit his face. He had missed this, the feeling of flight, the feeling that you could go anywhere, it felt so freeing. Tim pulled out his grapple at the last second taking in the wind as he shot it out and gracefully flipped onto the building he aimed for.

Tim was dreading having to go to the manor. Ever since his Red Robin days had started he’d always avoided it, seeing as he couldn’t feel like it was his home anymore. He didn’t wanna have to feel unsafe at all times, having to avoid the judgement and the murder attempts. He didn’t want to have to watch as Dick just sat there letting the demon torment him without saying a word. Tim supposed that must mean what he was saying was true, after all Dick had kicked him out from Robin and he thought it was pretty clear he was unwanted as Tim, only good for what he could help with during the nightlife. 

Ever since Tim had pulled Bruce out of the time stream he has had limited contact with the bat family. He was called on as Red Robin once in a while, but once he had served his use he was gone, not without some comments from the demon that went ignored, of course. He was called to the manor due to a cold case that Bruce needed help with. For some reason, the bat family decided it was a great idea to torment him with a ‘family dinner,’ he already knew how that would go. 

He had about 2 hours before that and so he went on an early patrol. He normally would never patrol this early but it felt nice to swing around these rooftops again, and he didn’t know if he would feel free like this for a while so he did it anyway. He dreaded that he would have to go home soon and shower, but he knew he would have to will through it, after all he’d put up with it for this long so it’s just another night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With two hours gone, the time came to go to the manor. He dreaded the thought of having to deal with it all by himself but he still powered through as he pulled into the long driveway. He stepped out of his car, shut the door, and headed to the steps of the manor. He took a deep drawn breath and knocked on the door, awaiting what's to come.

The door opened and he saw Alfred standing there with a smile, “Master Timothy, I am so happy you joined us. Everyone else is already at the table, do come in please.” Tim took one last drawn breath of the stale Gotham air and then stepped inside. “I can take your jacket, please do get seated. Dinner is going to be served soon.” 

“Okay, thanks Alfred, I’ll see you there.” Tim said with a fake smile. He missed Alfred, but that was overcome by anticipation of what he is about to walk in on. Tim closed his eyes and then abruptly opened them and took steps towards the table. 

Tim strided toward the table until he saw it. He sat in the corner as he observed everyone. Bruce was seated at the head of the table, with Jason across from him. On the left side sat Duke, Cass, and Steph and on the right sat Dick, Damian, Barabra, and Steph. He didn’t think everyone was gonna be here. He sighed and finally trotted towards the open space so that he would be noticed.

“Timmy! I’m so happy you're here!” Said Dick as he elegantly leaped from the table and enveloped him in a tight hug. 

“Uh, hi Dick good to see you too.” Tim said as he glanced at Dick and then the rest of the table observing to see their reactions. Steph, Duke Cass, Bruce, and Barabra all looked happy to see him, whereas Jason didn’t seem to care much. Damian, of course sneered at the sight of him and tried to look angry but to Tim he always seemed like a mad little kitten. 

Tim sat down next to Cass and across from Barbara as the banter continued. Tim didn’t contribute much but it was less awkward than he thought it would be. It seemed almost normal, aside from comments from Damian like, “Tt, as if your opinion matters Drake,” and “Pity you showed up it could have almost been a good night.” These comments, like always, just got ignored because Tim was the adult so obviously it shouldn’t bother him.

Dinner went on with the food arriving, which was a happy distraction from Damian’s little comments. They ate as the chat went on and soon enough dinner was over. Tim was happy that he didn’t have to sit there anymore, as he didn’t know how many more comments from Damian would have made him snap. God forbid that happened because Damian was just a kid, and he doesn’t know any better, even though he has been there for two years already.

Dinner ended and everyone headed down to the cave. Nearly everyone went on patrol apart from Bruce and Tim as they stayed back to solve the case. With the new pair of eyes they started to make a lot of progress on the case, and Tim was sure with a little more time either of them could solve it with what they now have. Just as that thought passed everyone pulled in from patrol and abruptly made a dash for the showers.

“Okay, I think we should call it a night we can finish this tomorrow.” Bruce stated looking at Tim.

“Actually I’m gonna stay here a little longer. I think I’m on the verge of the answer, but go get some rest, I’ll see you in the morning because I guess you wouldn’t want me to go home since it's so late.”

“Right you are, try not to stay up too late, I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow morning.” Bruce echoed as he started up the stairs of the cave.  
Time passed pretty fast and soon nearly everyone went upstairs. It was only Tim and Damian left in the cave eventually which instantly made Tim tense. Damian had said that he needed to do some ‘training’ and with some persuasion Dick agreed to let him stay. Tim didn’t wanna leave anything to chance so just in case he got a bo staff ready by his arm.

Time passed as Tim nearly cracked the case. He was beginning to believe that Damian was actually just doing training when abruptly he saw a projectile flying at him in his peripheral and he quickly extended his bo staff and smacked it out of the air.

“What the hell Damian! You could have killed me, what are you thinking.”

“I’m thinking that it’s a pity you blocked, Drake.” He sneered, “You have plagued this family with problems and don’t belong here. I thought you got the message when you were kicked from being Robin by Grayson but I guess that wasn’t enough for you to realize you're not wanted. You keep weaseling your way back in but I will correct that by putting an end to you right now.” he snickered as he grabbed his katana.

“Damian I really don’t want to fight you right now,” Tim pleaded, “if you started attacking me I don’t know if I could hold back anymore and I don’t want you getting hurt, so please just stop now and save yourself the trouble.”

“Tt, as if you could hurt me Drake, I am going to display your weakness to you before you are finished so you realize your mistake, you are weak!” Damian yelled as he charged. He led with a left hook that was blocked and proceeded to attempt a slash with his katana. Tim, from his time with the league and fighting Ra’s, anticipated this and blocked with his bo, swiping the katana from his hands.

“Damian stop now, or else.” Damian scoffed and then stormed forward. He let out a display of kicks and punches, all in vain as they were blocked. Damian went for a right hook but got jabbed in the side by the bo staff. He gasped for air in pain as the air was knocked out of him and then he proceeded to get punched across the face and flew a few feet to the floor, holding his newly broken nose. Tim stood over him, “Stop fighting back, this isn’t a fight you can win.”

Just as Tim stood over Damian food steps echoed through the cave. As the corner was turned they heard Dicks voice, “Hey, I heard some noise. Are you guys alrig- WHAT ARE YOU DOING TIM.” Dick yelled as he jumped at Tim and pushed him away from Damian. He helped Damian up and then looked at Tim, “WHY WOULD YOU ATTACK A CHILD! HOW COULD YOU HURT HIM LIKE THAT!” Dick screamed

Tim looked at him through surprised eyes, although he realized he really shouldn’t be surprised by this favoritism anymore, “How could I attack him? HOW COULD I ATTACK HIM! ARE YOU JOKING YOUR LITTLE DEMON ATTACKED ME.” Tim yelled through gritted teeth. Dick didn’t seem to get the message through his rage as he charged at Tim. Tim wasn’t the same fighter anymore though, he was with the league for a while he knew he could beat an opponent blinded by rage even if it is Dick. Instead though Bruce charged down the stairs and held Dick back before anything happened.

“GET. OUT.” Dick yelled as he broke through Bruce’s grasp and pushed Tim. This is about how Tim thought it would go anyway, and he isn’t even surprised at this treatment anymore. He wasn’t part of this family now and never will be again he thought as he stepped out of the cave. 

Tim stepped into his car and drove. He drove as far and as fast as he could to his furthest safehouse on the edge of Gotham. Nobody knew about this one. He was so done with double standards. He’s 17 yet they treat him like he’s some 40 year old attacking a random kid unprovoked. Worst of all was Dick. He was all happy to see his ‘Timmy’ till he stepped foot near his favorite Demon and all of the sudden Tim was worse than the Joker.

Tim knew he needed to cool down. He knew he needed to contact the Titans. He didn’t wanna have to do this alone anymore. Always, in every situation, Tim was in the wrong. Oh, you think Bruce is alive? You belong in Arkham, Oh you hit Damian even though he cut your Grapple? You're a monster, and now, Oh you attack a murderous child for trying to kill you out of self defense? Get out of the house.

Tim was done. He wasn’t gonna be walked over like this anymore. He took a few deep breaths like he was taught and calmed down a little but he was still jumpy. He decided to go on a walk. Even though it was nearly winter, he didn’t bother grabbing a jacket. He wanted to feel something, and as much as the cold felt terrible, it helped to distract him from his thoughts. 

He was walking down by the river when he heard a faint ‘swoosh’ and wondered what it was. He looked up to be greeted with something he never thought he would see.

“Timothy Jackson Drake. You have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome, to the Green Lantern Core.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think and what I could do better, and if you enjoyed leave a kudos!


End file.
